1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a driving device and a driving method.
2. Related Art
In the past, driving devices worn on hands to assist movements of fingers in a wearing state, that is, to flex and stretch (bend and spread) finger joints, have been proposed as in a finger movement auxiliary device disclosed in JP-A-2002-345861 and a wearing type movement support device disclosed in JP-A-2011-115248.
However, it is difficult to detect whether wearers wearing driving devices are attempting to bend their fingers or spread their fingers, that is, the intention of the wearers in regard to the movements. The above-mentioned technologies of the related art have the problem that it is difficult to appropriately support (assist) flexing and stretching movements of fingers although the postures or positions of the fingers can be controlled. This problem is common to driving devices assisting motions of various parts such as toes, elbows, wrists, knees, necks, and waists, as well as driving devices assisting motions of the finger joints of human beings. This problem is also common to driving devices assisting motions of biological parts of animals and non-biological parts of robots or the like, as well as human beings.